1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package including the light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting device according to one prior art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-354040. In the semiconductor light emitting device, a low-temperature buffer layer, a high-temperature buffer layer, an n-type layer, a superlattice layer, an active layer, a p-type layer and a transparent conductive layer are laminated on a sapphire substrate in this order from the sapphire substrate side. The transparent conductive layer is made of ZnO, and a p-side electrode having a laminate structure of Ti and Au is formed on a part of the transparent conductive layer. Moreover, an n-side electrode having a laminate structure of Al, Ni and Au is formed at an exposed portion of the n-type layer.